Lucid
by CadenBloodlust
Summary: He ached for the boy. He told himself he would stay away. But it is hard to resist temptation when your chained to the very thing that you desire most. ON HOLD UNITL FURTER NOTICE. SORRY!
1. Advice

Okay, so first DN story P I know it's short, but it's a preview for what's to come! All i need is one person to tell me they like it to keep on going But criticism is greatly appreciated! And I promise chapter two will be **much **longer! 3

* * *

"This is so degrading," The boy named Light said under his breath. He waited for a response, but the only sound he could hear was the clinking of the chains on the linoleum floor. 

"I don't understand why we have to be chained together like this!" Light said, a bit more loudly this time.

"You know why." The slouched boy named L said back.

Light glared at the other boy in frustration. No, not glaring, admiring. L was so odd, so … different, it was intriguing. His pitch black hair spiking up in all different directions, the dark circles under his eyes from his insomnia, and his usual attire of a white, cotton shirt and some blue jeans, with no shoes of course. L was, for lack of a better term, fascinating. Yet extremely annoying. He was always on Light's last nerve, accusing him of being Kira at the most inappropriate of times, keeping him up all night clicking mercilessly away at his laptop, and always doing pointless tests that somehow proved Light was Kira.

Which he wasn't, as far as Light knew.

They came at a door on their left, turning the door knob and stepping into the spacious bedroom.

"Are you at least going to _try_ to get some sleep tonight? For my sake and yours?" Light asked while trying to stifle a yawn.

"I do not sleep." L stated rather than answered.

"Well, you should. I think your attitude _and_ appearance would benefit slightly." Light said, trying to add a slight edge to the insult.

"Was that supposed to hurt me?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. Hurting me….sounds like something Kira would do." L thought out-loud.

Light looked at him, incredulous.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me! Any _normal_ person would just a_ little_ ticked off if a certain_ someone_ kept them up all night with that damn laptop!"

L just shrugged, not taking Light's words in at all.

Light made a grunt in frustration. "Sometimes Ryuzaki, I just want to strangle you."

A slight smile played across L's lips.

"Sounds like something Kir-"

"SHUT UP!" Light snapped, cutting L off.

Having enough aggravation for one night, Light slowly removed his clothing, replacing them with comfy pajamas. He was careful to have his back turned to L; he always stared when Light got dressed. He pretended not to notice, saving them both from severe awkwardness.

He climbed into the bed, only pulling the sheets up instead of the blanket. The night was clement and muggy; he would have just slept in his boxers with no coverage at all, but again, awkwardness.

He turned his back to L, waiting for him to start clicking away callously at his laptop. But instead, he felt the mattress shift momentarily, and then heard L sigh.

"Maybe I will take your advice, Light-kun. You know, for my appearance."


	2. Denial

So I lied. I know it's not **incredibly **longer like I promised, but I had writer's block! Sorry! But if you want a chapter three, **REVIEW.**

* * *

_Ho__w could I have let this happen? _

L thought as he rocked back and forth in his usual sitting position, his thumbnail wedged between his lips.

_I can not believe I let myself fall victim to such a despicable thing as … lust._

He closed his eyes for a moment, searching the back of his eyelids for an answer. A grunt of frustration vibrated against his thumb.

He glanced at the clock out of the corner of his eyes. 5:09am. The fluorescent numbers glowed in the dawn, shining splinters of shadowy red across the bed-side table. The numbers consisted of tiny, parallel lines, many used to make up one digit.

L distracted himself for awhile with the clock, staring at it from the corner of his right eye. When all the fascination he could muster for the object drained away, he was left with contemplating his previous problem.

Just sixteen minutes ago, L awoke from a rather … _inappropriate _dream. All L could remember was that it was about the auburn-haired boy sleeping silently next to him, and himself. He could remember all the grunts and moans, and the "OH, LIGHT!"s ringing throughout his subconscious. He could also recall his own face; tears streaming down it from the abrupt tearing of his privacy, his fists clenched to the mattress while Light rammed into his frail, lithe body.

L shuddered as the vivid incubus flooded back into his memory, trying to figure out what it all meant; after all, he was the world's greatest detective.

The obvious cause for such a dream as this would be that he was some-what _attracted_ to Light, but he would not accept that. L had come to the conclusion that by being _physically_ attached to the other boy, he had become _emotionally_ attached as well, and his subconscious simply had mistaken this "emotional attachment" for sexual yearning.

L kept telling himself this, knowing all to well that this was the wrong conclusion.

Ever sense the first day he saw the golden-haired boy, his mind had not strayed away from thoughts of him. L would try to shake them away, constantly comforting himself with this lie he had come up with.

Yes, the great detective L, was in denial.

Of course, deep down inside his fragile little body, he knew that he _ached _for the boy.

And he also knew that this was wrong.

It was bad enough that the object of his affection was another _male_, but a suspect?

The fact that Light was a suspect for being a mass-murdering psycho was to blame for the reason L felt so disgusted with himself.

The sun was starting to come up now, light filtrating through the blinds, illuminating half of the other boys face, the opposite obscured in darkness.

He looked Light over incessantly, still sitting in his crouching position, his head turned slightly to the boy still sleeping next to him. L's atramentous eyes darted back and forth, studying the auburn-haired boy that had caused him so much distress.

Light's hair looked as if it was made of aurous, his eyelashes dusted with gold. The calm, dawn-breaking sun made everything look so beautiful, so … pure. It almost made L forget about all of his troubles and worries.

No matter how hard he tried, he could not keep the teen out of his thoughts. The dream he had locked away in his mind bust out, a flash of blurred color and muffled sounds. L was tired of trying to distract himself, now all he wanted to do was focus on the dream, be completely enveloped in it.

He closed his eyes, re-playing it in his head, pin-pointing Lights face the moment he climaxed.

L felt a wave of pleasure wash through his abdomen. He groaned, opening one of his eyes to make sure he didn't wake the other boy.

When he was absolutely positive Light wouldn't wake up anytime soon, L took his hand and started to rub his chest, his fingertips slowly tracing his almost visible ribs, making the boy shiver.

He squeezed his eyes shut, getting lost in the memory of the divine dream. He moved his fingers up his chest, flicking his nipples in an almost masochistic way. Violent vibrations roamed freely over his body, rippling down into his crotch. He took his free hand and slipped it underneath the waistband of his jeans, wrapping his long, skeletal fingers around his now throbbing length. It turned to stone under his fingers, L still hopelessly lost in his own mind. He took his forefinger and started to rub his head in circular motions, then taking the single finger and moving it across his shaft, his nail dragging in slightly. A quiet whimper escaped the boy's lips, the pain felt good to L.

He rubbed faster, trying to keep focused on Light's face in his memory. He stifled a moan with his own will, trying to keep as still as possible as not to wake the boy next to him. He pinched his nipple hard when he reached his climax, drawing blood. He felt cum flowing down his hand, his other still on his bleeding nipple. He took both of his hands and rubbed them together, mixing the substances, the chain clicking slightly. He brought them up to his mouth and licked the mixture of blood and semen off.

He lay still for a few moments, breathing heavily.

His eyes snapped open, a sense of realization coming over him. He shot a glance at the clock, 6:24am. Just twenty six minutes until the alarm was set to go off.

L stood up, and looked down. His chest was bloodied, while his hands were covered with his won bodily fluids. He smacked his lips and cringed, remembering the disgusting compulsion while in a moment of pure exhilaration.

His eyes followed the chain to the golden-haired boy, and sighed.

"Look at what you're doing to me" He whispered to the still sleeping Light.

He figured it would be safe enough to unchain himself from Light, since he desperately needed a shower. He took a sticky hand and reached into his pocket, extracting a little key. The silver on the key shimmered in the dawn while L turned it to unlock his cuff. The cuff fell, bouncing off the rug and onto the hard-wood floors, making a distant clanking noise.

He walked over to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him, He carefully removed his clothing with unbearably sticky hands, and they fell to the ground. He turned the knob to cold and stepped in. _Cold shower_, L thought, _how insufferably cliché._

The cool water washed over him, sending an incessant chill down his spine. He became almost numb under the frigid liquid.

All the blood and semen were washed away from L, going down the drain along with all the abashed and profane activities of that morning.

And L wondered, while the cold washed over him, whether he would be able to stay away from the golden-haired boy forever.

The answer he was looking for, was no.


	3. Realization

So I'm sure all of you dislike me very much right now. This chapter took me about a month and a half, and it's only two pages long! But in my defense, it is finals time at my school, so I've been pretty busy! But eventually I will update, so don't lose hope! I've already started on chapter four, so that should be up pretty soon! R&R please! Oh and I think it's LEMON TIME!! (Chapter four that is….) XD!

**Lucid**

**Chapter three: Realization**

Something had changed.

Light didn't exactly know what, but there was definitely something different about the detective.

L was about five feet away from him, the chain restricting their distance. He sat in his usual position, flipping through various files, a chocolate chip cookie replacing his thumb between his lips.

But this is not what caused the other boy to stare – the detective's usual pallor; emotionless mask had converted into a somewhat cheerful, rosy-cheeked demeanor.

Light was in awe. This was the first time he ever saw L being anything but... well, L.

A slight smile graced the man's lips; it seemed he was doing it unconsciously.

The sight made the golden-haired boy want to smile himself. It was refreshing to see L this way, when he usually seemed so apathetic.

_Maybe it was the sleep_, Light thought.

He stared at the older man for awhile; the detective seemed to be in his own little world, flipping through file after file, devouring cookie after cookie. His obsidian hair blocked the sun that was filtrating through the window behind him, sending rays of aureate sunlight to encompass the man. His lurid skin glistened with gold sparkles; he looked like some celestial being sent down from the highest point in heaven, an image of absolute pureness. All he needed was the wings.

A small beep resounded from the computer Light was currently working on, forcing him to tear his eyes away from the detective. He let out a sigh as he turned his attention toward the source of the sound. It seemed The Yotsuba Corporation that they were investigating were benefiting significantly from the latest victims of the death note.

Finally, suspects.

"Hey guys, I got something," Light called to the group of detectives.

They all walked over swiftly, expect Matsuda. He practically ran to where Light was, slipping on an abandoned cupcake wrapper on the way.

He got up, rubbing his head and smiling sheepishly. "Err, sorry!"

The group ignored him and continued to make theories about the current situation.

Light got up and followed the chain to where L was sitting, still mindlessly munching on cookies.

"Hey, did you hear? It looks like the Yotsuba Corp is involved with the recent deaths." The auburn haired boy spoke, trying to impress the detective, but L just nodded, and then exchanged his cookies for strawberries.

_Of course he knew_, Light thought, _he always has to be a step ahead of everyone else_.

L continued to suck at the tip of the strawberry, rotating the small, crimson fruit in his mouth, leaving a red tint on the man's lips. He then bit into the florid flesh, tearing the tip with his teeth, chewing the fruit while licking the now trickling juice off the side, his tongue going over the immeasurable amount of seeds.

Light stared in all carnality, making his lust obvious, with his hazy eyes and almost drooling mouth.

But the "world's greatest detective," was oblivious. He was so focused on retaining his concentration, his pride, his demeanor, and what was left of his sanity. Yes, he wanted the boy, but at what price? What risks would he have to take? What sacrifices would he have to make? But to L, it was all worth it, **he** was worth it.

The detective then looked up, eyes wide, tongue still on the strawberry. His tongue shot back into his mouth, looking at the auburn haired boy in curiosity. He then looked down, as if in calculation, and then he finally spoke.

"Six percent."

"WHAT ?!"

"Light-kun, you are looking at me as if you want to eat me, I think that is reason enough to assume you are Kira."

Light glared at the detective with incredulous eyes, his breath coming out in huffs.

L turned around in his chair, hiding the grin that was now plastered on his face.

He hadn't changed at all.


End file.
